Who ya gonna call?
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: (Fluff to get away from all this angst.) Two minutes - maybe - and he glanced over at her. She caught his gaze, held it with that challenging smirk on her face. The raised eyebrow and playful mirth that danced in her eyes while he stared back with defiance written across his. She could hold out - make him be the first to bridge the gap but perhaps, she'd let him think he won.


**Disclaimer: Another day, still no ownership of Castle and honestly, I'm okay with that. **

**A/N: PLEASE READ. If you've read this before YES, it was part of a story called Forever and A Day. SADLY, someone thought it would be funny to hack my account, delete several of my stories and leave a rather stupid 'note' for me in my document manager. ****  
**

**I didn't have all of my stories saved. I just got a new laptop and hadn't got around to it. I had a few chapters though so I'm just uploading them as oneshots. You can thank the jerk who deleted my stuff. I don't think I've ever been so angry.**

**Also, if you read 'And She Cries' - it's one that is now gone. **

They'd seen the movie at least a million times - separately and together - but it didn't matter. It was just one of _those_ films. Something to be watched and enjoyed multiple times until you found yourself quoting lines along with the characters and finding fault in certain plotting points. It had become a thing for them - watching movies. Kate really didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. Sharing ones she absolutely adored with him while he did the same with her. All the while learning more about each other...and sometimes sitting through an awful flick that had her either scoffing in absurdity or falling asleep within the first twenty minutes. It was still worth it. She either gained more fuel for when she wanted to playfully make fun or she ended up curled against him for a nice nap.

But the one that currently held their attention - well his, more so than hers - was one they both enjoyed. Probably a little too much but really, who didn't? Sometimes she stopped watching the scenes play out in front of them just to watch Castle. She hadn't seen him in a few days. Meetings and such kept them apart but she'd invited him over for a movie - it was her day off - and now here they were. The middle of the day, enjoying each others company.

In the beginning - when they'd first started working together - she had assumed she knew him. Knew the type. She didn't. He wasn't what she thought. He was so much more, he'd changed, become a better man and it was moments like these when she found herself really admiring him. The gleeful glint in his eyes, the way he'd turn to her every few minutes to make sure she was still awake. The way he he would lightly massage her feet during until he got too caught up and forgot about them.

"This is my favorite part." He interrupted her thoughts and ran his fingers along the arch of her foot - tickling her. She pulled it back to her side of the couch and shot him warm satisfied smile. She'd missed him.

"You said the same thing five minutes ago." He had and some nights it would annoy her but she was in a pretty good mood and he hadn't reached that level quite yet. At the moment, it was still affection lacing her words with just a _hint_ of mock exasperation. Still needed to keep him on his toes.

"Well, this is my favorite." His chest puffed out as he briefly looked over at her when her feet didn't return to his lap and then his bottom lip pouted for a split second before he finally turned back to the movie. If she were honest with herself, she found him adorable when he did that.

He wanted to play. Well two could definitely make it into a game. He could have easily reached over, grabbed her legs and put them back in his lap but he hadn't. She could just as easily slide them back over to drape across him but that'd be too easy - he'd win. Although, technically she knew he'd win in the end just because she was in a rather touchy mood but she was also feeling a little playful and their movie was almost over. He could surely wait twenty minutes.

She turned her attention back to the television but it wasn't even a full two minutes before she noticed him twitching his fingers as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. It was impossible for her to even attempt to watch the movie. It wasn't working and he was too distracting with the way he'd fidget.

Two minutes - maybe - and he glanced over at her. She caught his gaze, held it with that challenging smirk on her face. The raised eyebrow and playful mirth that danced in her eyes while he stared back with defiance written across his. She could hold out - make him be the first to bridge the gap but perhaps, she'd let him think he won. Just this time.

With a roll of her eyes, she shifted her weight and awkwardly half crawled over to his side. Why they'd ever started on opposite ends, she didn't know but it was better now. His arm reached around to rest warmly along her neck and shoulders while she let her legs cover his lap and turned her cheek into his chest. He was always so warm and he would always squeeze her thigh just a bit at first and then relax into letting his fingers dance along her skin. Such a distracting man. He didn't say a word but she could practically feel the smugness radiating from him just as his hand practically melted into her leg.

"You didn't win, Castle." Her head tipped back just a bit to look at him and his hand slipped up higher, brushed along the swell of her hip.

"Whatever you say."

"You didn't."

"I believe you." The grin and his tone gave away the fact that he didn't believe her at all and he was more than amused by her actions. She was half tempted to move back to the other side but his hand shifted and slid beneath the hem of her shorts and panties to rest against the bare skin along her hip. His thumb grazed there, swiping back and forth, making her shiver against him. He was playing with fire.

"Watch your movie." He ignored her words - made her breath stutter by pressing his mouth against her hair, tangling his fingers in it and then pulling gently to tilt her head to the side. She knew what came next but it was still as if her body didn't expect it. The hot open mouthed kiss just below her ear. Another hard shiver jerked through her but she bit her lip and pretended he wasn't an expert who knew how to turn her on with the simplest touch or look.

"But _this _is my favorite part." His breath was hot and moist against her but despite the fact that she had hardly paid any attention to the film - she wanted to finish it.

"That's the worst line." She yelped when his teeth nipped her ear just a bit too sharply. Retaliation, no doubt. He was trying to distract her and it was partially working. Between his hands and his mouth and the way he tugged her into his lap - yeah, it was working. "Castle, let's finish the movie."

"Seriously?" He seemed put-off by the suggestion but she really wanted to watch this with him.

"Yes." His lips were still against her skin, she could feel him frown, feel the heat of his soft silky mouth against her. "Cheer up, I promise it'll be worth the wait."

She wasn't helping by that statement or by the way she wiggled in his lap to get comfortable and she knew it but he deserved it. The low rumble from his chest and the twitch she felt beneath her was almost enough to change her mind. Almost but not quite. They had plenty of time for other things later, she wanted to finish this one first. As childish as it may seem.

"Kate." He wasn't playing fair anymore by growling her name in her ear like that. And really, it wasn't her fault that her hips decided to shimmy a little to the left. She was just getting comfortable - adjusting her position a little.

"I want to watch this with you - it's almost over." Perhaps she was feeling just a bit smug herself. He might have been thinking he'd won the battle but she was pretty sure she'd win the war. Just to prove her point, she turned to let her lips suck on his jaw. His fingers flexed into her thigh, pulling. She indulged, let him guide her into straddling him.

"Thought you wanted to watch the -" She shifted her hips roughly just to shut him up.

"I do." Her teeth sank into his bottom lip and the war had started. He held her, clenched at her tank top and tugged but she pulled back before he could move it more than a few inches. "Maybe we could pause it?"

Neither of them moved. Nobody reached for the remote but his mouth was suddenly on hers and it didn't matter. She'd missed him. His mouth - oh how she loved it when he was using it to devastate her own. He sucked her on lip, nipped the plump flesh. A moan bubbled up from her lungs and warmth flooded through her.

"Castle." It was a sigh, barely even his name but he got the point. Her tank top was gone in a flash. Hair tumbled down her bare shoulders and he groaned. "Oh come on, you knew I wasn't wearing a bra."

"Doesn't make it less _arousing_." He kissed along her collar bone, descending in open mouthed worship that left her back arching. She threaded her fingers through his hair and slammed her eyes shut when his lips closed around her nipple. Her fingers moved down and clawed at his back, scraping up the fabric of his shirt. She needed to touch his skin. Her hands tugged roughly, and he bit at the soft flesh of her breast in retaliation.

She shoved his shoulders, pushed herself back to rest on his knees. Goddamn buttons. The man just had to wear a shirt with stupid buttons. He helped her nimble fingers, undid the bottom as she took care of the top. As soon as she flicked the last little button through the loop, she tugged the fabric from his shoulders, let him pull it the rest of the way off and then captured his mouth in a searing kiss. Lips, teeth, tongue, all dancing erotically - it made her hips thrust against him. She felt him groan into her mouth, tear away and start a path to her ear.

"Kate, unless you want to do this right here on the couch, I suggest you slow down."

"No. Pants off, Castle." Kate let herself fall to the side, her back hit the cushions as he stood. Her eyes were hazy with desire but she still watched as he unzipped and tugged. Her whole body tightened in anticipation. Liquid heat between her thighs and she just wanted him. She bit her lip, waited as he pushed the pants to the floor and as soon as he was naked before her, she pulled his hand to topple him over. He landed on her awkwardly, his elbow caught her hip and she yelped in discomfort but it didn't last. His lips pressed to the abused red marked skin and she felt his hands tug her shorts and panties off.

They were both good at teasing - so very good at prolonging the moment but this wasn't a time that called for such things. She didn't give him the chance to try. As soon as his hand dipped between her legs, she arched against him and grabbed his wrist. He didn't argue, didn't resist when she pulled him up until they were face to face. He was warm and solid above her - his eyes expressive and dark. She lifted her hips, nudged him closer and waited for him to make that final move - to join them. He didn't disappoint - one smooth gentle thrust and he was inside her. She kept her eyes locked with his as her lips parted on a sigh. He dropped his forehead to hers.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too." She ignored everything, moved sensually against him as he met her quick thrust with one of his own. Her head dropped back against the cushion and Castle took the opportunity to lavish attention to her neck. He moved faster, sharper and she cried out as her body coiled tighter. Kate dug her nails into his back, wrapped her legs around his waist and held on tight.

A quickie on the couch wasn't exactly what she'd planned but when he shifted his hips and slid into her once again, she knew it was perfect. The spring low in her abdomen wound tighter with every slick slide of their bodies. The palm of his hand spread over her hip, smoothed over the flat plane of her stomach and she quivered beneath the touch.

"Kate, look at me." The request was almost lost on her but somehow she managed to comprehend. Her eyes opened, caught with his - so blue and stormy. Emotion clenched in her chest, her orgasm clenched her entire body and she was so close to the edge. Her nails scraped down his back but he never even winced. Their eyes never broke contact, the quick slap of their bodies a soundtrack to the feelings that passed between them. He was sweating, she could feel it on his skin, see it on his forehead, feel it on his nose when it touched hers. Maybe she was too - she couldn't tell, didn't care but god did he feel so good. Her chest heaved, breath becoming harder to suck into her lungs.

Her eyes fluttered on a particularly sharp thrust - hips rolling into his but his groan brought her back. She watched him, felt him grow unsteady, knew he was waiting. That was so hot. He was hot. There wasn't a thing that could stop her from falling over the edge when she had him buried deep, his hand dancing along her skin and his love surrounding her. Nothing could stop her but she could hold off and she did.

She held it back, strained with him to make it last just a few more minutes. The sweet torture was worth it. They didn't make it. His hand slipped between them, her back arched so hard it hurt when he stroked over her and she was gone. Falling, splintering apart into millions of pieces. He tensed the same moment she did, panted against her cheek as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Even a quickie was enough to have her falling boneless back against the couch and leaving him struggling to hold himself above her.

It was thoughtful of him to try but it wasn't necessary. Kate, pulled him down, let him rest his head on her chest. Her fingers carded through his sweat dampened hair as her breathing calmed.

"That...was-" He was still heaving against her so she helped him out.

"I know."

"I totally won." Laughter bubbled out of her, and she fondly tweaked his nose.

"Whatever you want to believe, Castle." Technically, he was right. She'd told him to wait until the movie was over but that hadn't happened, so yeah, he won. But she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

She heard him mumble something against her skin but couldn't make it out. It wasn't until he started humming that she realized. Oh god, the man was not...

"Who ya gonna call?" Yes he was. With a chuckle, she affectionately massaged his ear and looked down at him resting on her chest. He was adorable and sexy and hers.

"Ghostbusters."


End file.
